Crime and Punishment
by Lorelei to the Core
Summary: *6th part added* Heero is a cop who speaks with jailed convicts to figure them out. Duo is a theif charged with murder. Can Heero deal with a new kind of patient? (shonen ai-1x2/2x1)
1. Prologue

Title: Crime and Punishment

Content: shonen ai/yaoi, AU, angst, the works! ^ ^

Disclaimer: *sniffle* Will work for g-boys! Unfortunately, no one pays with them as salary…

~Prologue: New Assignment~

            Tiredly, Heero rubbed the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyelids together, hiding his doubtlessly red and sleepless eyes. Being awake three straight days and nights, with half hour naps in between at random intervals did that to a person. He leaned over his desk, looking over a small pile of papers that had been left there for him. The text on the page before him was blurry and after a minute of trying to read it, he grunted and shoved the papers aside, most of them floating to the ground in his impatient fury. He gathered a few random items on his desk; his small handgun, which he kept tucked in the waistband of his jeans at most times, his black leather badge wallet, which he shoved carelessly deep into the recesses of his pocket, and most importantly, his silver necklace. This was his most valued item, at least that he desired to have with him at all times. He only took it off to shower or if he was going to talk to another convict. The former, because it would tarnish, the latter, because they might try to steal it from him. Either way, he held it in utmost value.

            This he clipped skillfully about his neck. 

            He looked about the area around the desk, checking for any other random items he may need. Sighing heavily, he bent down to retrieve the fallen papers, and straightened them on the surface of his desk. Grabbing his coat, he made his way out of the office, flicking the light switch by the door as he exited. He strolled down the hall of the building as usual, denim coat slung over one shoulder. Some would pass and bid him goodnight, and he'd grunt in reply. Most already new his moods, and tired was one of his worst. Though there wasn't much difference in the way Heero acted towards anybody.

            Which made everyone wonder just how he'd picked up the job as a criminal physiatrist.

            Heero walked down the street, the brisk air biting at any of his exposed skin. He stopped to shrug his jacket on, and continued walking, though the worn denim did little to cure the cold leaking through. The way Heero composed himself was no different from when he was in or out of the office; he distanced himself, which was evident. His cobalt blue eyes were always focused on the task at hand, his thoughts _never_ strayed. He was, as many of his colleagues joked, the perfect cop.

            Reached the worn brick complex building, Heero fumbled through his pocket in search of his keys. His fingertips brushed against the awkwardly shaped metal, and he pulled them out, a look of slight relief gracing his features. Soon, he would be able to sleep.

            Thrusting the keys into the keyhole, he stepped in, shutting the door behind him. A grimace replaced his former relieved expression as his head jerked up to regard the several flights of stairs that lie between him and his apartment. He trudged up the stairs, unaware of his surroundings. The murmur of voices merged and hazy from the separating walls floated in the air. He brushed the aside with a shake of his head. Stopping at the highest landing in the building, he unlocked his door and let himself into his room. He walked in, the small space near completely dark. He allowed his eyes to justify themselves, then flicked on an old floor lamp, which shed a dull, struggling light, but enough for him to go by. 

            He let his jacket drop in an untidy heap on the floor, along with other items he'd neglected to tidy. He'd meant to get to cleaning, but his job had once again beckoned him. He trudged through the mess and crossed the room, which was designed to merge with both his dining room and kitchen to create three rooms in one, and reached into his refrigerator to grab a can of coke. He popped the lid and brought it to his lips. Out of the corer of his eye, he caught an annoying red flashing from the other side of the cramped room. With an exasperated sigh, he walked towards it, kicking off his grungy yellow sneakers as he did so. 

            It was the answering machine that silently called to him. Carelessly, he pressed to play button, and listened as the small tape rewound itself. A beeping erupted, and he sunk into an old, worn green armchair, taking another swig of his coke. A voice came from small black box.

            "Hey, Heero. Long time no see, eh?" a dry, preoccupied chuckle broke through. "Anyway, I've got a new assignment for you." Heero groaned and ran a hand through his hair in annoyance. He glared angrily at his answering machine, wishing fervently it would explode right then. "I know, I know, you just got off that psycho net-stalker case, but you know how many problems the world has…" the man's voice drawled on. Heero shot another glare at the machine.

            "Let it solve its own damn problems," he muttered.

            "So, we need you in here tomorrow afternoon. We've got a strange case here. Well, maybe not to strange. It's a thief." Heero frowned. "Yeah, I know, but this guy's charged with murder. However, we don't actually _know _this, but the guy's practically as good as guilty. But you just need to make sure. Find out anything you can. You know the drill." Heero grimaced.

            "Yeah yeah," he talked back at the machine. The message sounded like it was wrapping up.

            "So, get some sleep. I'll be seeing you tomorrow." Heero scowled.

            "How the hell do they expect me to sleep when they keep me up for freakin' hours at a time?" he grumbled, slamming down on the erase button. The machine announced its acknowledgement of the command, and Heero walked off to his bedroom. He chucked the coke can into the trash bin on his way. 

            He stripped down to his jeans on the way to his room, and didn't even bother to change out of those. He tossed himself exhaustedly into the unmade bed. He stared at the ceiling, his mind empty until he thought of his new assignment. He began wondering why the chief accused that thief so soon. He turned over onto his side and ignored the thought. He'd just do his job, and keep out of the whole situation. The last thing he needed was the burden of others' problems on top of his own.

            Shafts of moonlight poured in through the night-exposed window, falling upon Heero's sleeping figure, which writhed uncomfortable every so often, even in sleep. His hand moved to his neck, and his fingers clasped themselves around the silver chain that hung from his neck. Strange visions crept into his head as he slept restlessly.

            Black streets were stained forever with the spilt blood of many. It was a word of gangs and mayhem, on the other side of the city. There wasn't much more to say about it. The two halves were anything but whole. They were opposite.

            Which was exactly why a young boy from one side should not wander into the other alone. However, everything happens at least once, and so did this. The child was young, lost and vulnerable. Open to all that crept through those eerie shadows, and afraid. His little head whipped about him, sending his messy brown hair scattering about his face. He looked ahead to find frightening eyes staring at him through the darkness. 

            A group of three people, boys anywhere between their late teens and early or mid-twenties, approached him in a swaggering manner. The one in front got to him first, and cocked his head at the little boy. A malicious smirk took place on his face.

            "Oh, well what have we here?" he asked in mock sweetness, receiving vicious snickers from his companions. He laid a hand on the boy's shoulder, which trembled at the touch. "Don't be scared," the man assured him in a tone unfit to be trusted. "We'll help you out," he leaned forward, and the boy's eyes widened in horror. 

            That was when they were interrupted by a child no older than the boy.

            "Hey, you jerks! He's just a kid! Go find yourself some slut to play with!" With this cried, the boy threw a handful of rocks of medium size at the thugs. Reluctantly, they backed up, their pride much dented in the process. The boy glared after them with angry violet eyes, then grinned at the other boy once they were gone. He approached the other boy with vague curiosity, checking him over absently. "Good. They didn't hurt you." He announced with approval. He held a hand out. "Name's Duo." The other boy looked from Duo's hand to his face timidly, then offered his own hand.

            "Heero." He stated. Duo smiled. Then he reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a small silver chain with a smile. He placed it in Heero's palm.

            "That'll let everyone around here know you have _my _approval. And that's as good as anything down here." Slightly preoccupied, Duo looked around. "I hafta go, but look me up!" He grinned one last time at Heero, then fled, his long chestnut braid waving like a banner behind him. Heero stared at the spot where Duo had stood, then at the chain. He blinked at it, then fastened it around his neck, and let his fingertips rest on its metallic surface. 

            If Duo was right, it was his insurance to safety, and out of this place.

Author's notes: Yay! I had been meaning to start this one. Now-time for you, minna, to tell me what you think. Of course, I'll probably have to continue regardless, 'cause my crazy friends will make me, but let me know! ^ ^ Ja ne!


	2. Chapter One: Childhood Memories

Title: Crime and Punishment

Content: shonen ai/ yaoi, AU, angst, and so on…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this besides the plot.

~Chapter One: Childhood Memories~

            It was a well-known fact that an alarm clock would always go off at the most ungodly hour of the morning, whether that is 5 am or 12 pm. The fact of the matter was that no one ever wants to hear its alerting call. 

            Heero felt exactly this way when his annoying buzzer-sounding alarm sounded at 6:00. He groaned softly into his pillow, and lifted his head slightly to glare at the irritating object. No matter how hard he glared at the thing, it refused to cease its buzzing, so finally Heero relinquished his resolve of ignoring the clock, and slammed a hand down on it to shut it up. With a stiff, tired body, he pushed himself out of bed, running a hand through his tangled messy brown hair. He realized that he was actually needed at the station until later morning, but something inside him always nagged that he was awfully lethargic if he started his day so late. 

            Almost mechanically, as this was an everyday process, Heero made his way to the extremely small bathroom, which only could fit a standing shower surrounded in bubbly glass. He slipped out of his jeans and stepped into the shower, turning on the water. He leaned against the white tile wall, which, like everything else, was beginning to sour. The grout had long since seen a change, and had been an ugly brown for as long as he could remember. He allowed the water to run over his body, its temperature becoming slightly colder every once in awhile when another apartment joined in the use of water. Carelessly, he pushed his wet bangs out of his face, and reached for the shampoo, knowing full well how badly his hair needed it.

            He massaged the shampoo deep into his hair; wanting to rid himself of all the in-cleanliness he'd acquired. He grabbed a bar of soap from its tray and began rubbing it over each part of his body for the same reason. The warm water falling upon him relaxed his tense muscles that were in desperate need of relaxing. 

            Heero sighed as he figured he'd been in the shower for a good five minutes, and rinsed himself in the running water before turning the nozzle off. He stepped out of the shower, picking up a stray towel from the floor and wiping down his body before tying it around his waist. In his normal routine, he stepped to the mirror located above the bathroom sink, and gazed into it absently. He grabbed the hairdryer at his right and began blasting the heated air at his tousled, damp brown hair. 

            Heero wasn't one who put great thought or effort into the way he looked. He figured no one actually cared what he looked like where he was going; only if he'd get their asses off the line for their crimes.

            Not like _that _was going to happen, either.

            Once satisfied that his hair was dry enough, he pulled out a toothbrush and began scrubbing at his teeth, letting his mind wander about anything and everything.

            For no apparent reason, his thoughts drifted to his recent x-girlfriend. She'd been a surprise to even himself; he wasn't the one to give himself to anyone. Despite that, they got along well enough, though their relationship didn't advance past the few months they'd spent together. She had called attention to the dull tone it had picked up, and decided it would be best if they "expanded their horizons for awhile". Well, her idea of _that _had been to take a job halfway across the country.

            Heero spat into the sink and ran the back of his hands across his lips. He glared deeply into the mirror. Before the reflective object could impose any more thoughts on him, he took his leave of the bathroom. 

            Once he'd dressed himself in a regular white t-shirt and jeans, Heero fixed himself a makeshift breakfast of any cereal he had in the house. He ended up having to mix two brands, as there wasn't enough of just one kind to make a reasonable breakfast. He sat at the kitchen counter slowly eating his cereal, letting himself mull over the day as it was likely to turn out.

            _So. I meet my new assignment, straighten him out, prove what they already know about him…_

Heero paused in his thoughts and his actions.

            What _did _they know about him?

            Heero had seen his share of innocent victims take the fall for no apparent reason. He'd also known his share of thieves. Usually not the type to be homicidal. He resumed eating his cereal, staring at the ceiling critically. It bothered him that people just _assumed_ before they actually _knew_. It caused many more problems than the world needed. 

            Heero tossed the empty bowl into the sink along with its accessory, the spoon. He picked up his sneakers and sat down on his old red couch and pulled them on. Though his mind never left the subject of the thief. 

            _Not like I ever cared so much before, but now that I think about it…I have a chance to change his fate._

Now _that_ wasn't exactly a trivial thought. 

            Heero shook his head and stood. Grabbing his coat, keys, badge, and gun, which he tucked into the waistband of his pants, he left the apartment.

            The boy looked out the window wistfully. Rain splashed up against the glass and ran down in little streams. It had been raining all day, and sucked most of the fun out of his young, child life. 

            He had spent the entire of that day sitting at the window, simply waiting. He wasn't exactly sure for what or why, but hoping that something would turn the day around.

            Unexpectedly, something did.

            Outside the window, standing on the balcony, under the shelter of the slight overhang in the roof, was a boy of his age with long chestnut hair and mischievous violet eyes. He tapped lightly on the windowpane to gain the attention of the dark haired boy sitting inside. The latter's eyes widened, and he pushed open the window, ignoring the splats of rain that flew in with the other boy. He slid the glass shut as soon as the longhaired boy had jumped through into his room.

            "Duo?" he asked quietly, as though he was still unconvinced of the boy's presence. True to form, the violet-eyed boy grinned widely and threw out his arms in an extravagant gesture.

            "The one and only!" He perched himself where the dark haired boy had been sitting previously. "How's life been treatin' ya, Heero?" To Heero, this talk sounded no different coming from Duo than contemplative silence would coming from himself. He'd gotten used to the unrestricted laid back style of Duo.

            They'd been meeting for a few weeks now; ever since Heero had first met him that night he'd gotten lost, Duo had frequented his house, and on some occasions, Heero would go out and wait for him to stop by some part of the city. Though he never returned to the side of which Duo came from. The longhaired boy had told him strictly that it was no place for his kind to stray to. Heero had been curious as to why Duo wouldn't want him going to visit him instead of Duo always coming to Heero's home, but he brushed the thought away.

            Heero looked hard at Duo, nearly annoyed. He folded his arms over his chest in a pose of disapproval, in which Duo gave a weak, confused smile at.

            "It's raining," he informed Duo. "You could've gotten…sick or something coming here," He sat down beside Duo. "I know you can't exactly afford a doctor…so you have to be careful," Duo waved a hand at him with a smirk and an air of self-confidence.

            "Heck, nothing's gotten to me so far! Relax! Besides," he continued in amusement. "I don't think brooding about all day is all that healthy for a kid like you, either." He jabbed a finger at Heero's nose, who glared at it in indignation.

            "I do _not_ brood about!" he exclaimed, not quite sure what that meant, but very sure he _didn't_ do it. Duo made a 'ch' sound, and pulled back his finger, raising his eyebrows and stretching his arms over his head. "Well, I don't," Heero added weakly. 

            "Of course not," Duo agreed with a snicker. Heero looked Duo over contemplatively as a thought popped into his mind.

            "Maybe," he began tentatively. "Maybe my mom will let you stay here with us. We could adopt you, and you could have a family…" he gave a Duo the sensitive, pleading look of a child, which he was. He smiled warmly. "You could have a home," Duo chuckled ruefully, and pulled his legs to his chest, embracing them with his small arms.

            "If only it were that simple. You're parents don't want a rat like me," Heero shook his head in disagreement.

            "I'll make them!" he countered desperately, seeing the conversation slip in the direction he didn't want. Duo only smiled sadly at him and shook his wet chestnut head.

            "We're just kids. They won't listen. Don't ruin your life for me," he sighed. "I've made it all right up until now," Footsteps could be heard outside the closed door of Heero's room, and a knocking was heard at the door. Heero's face fell, and Duo solemnly turned to him. "That's my cue," he announced, opening the window and sliding out, casting a sad glance back at Heero before scurrying down the stairs of the balcony. Heero watched him go as his mother stepped into the room.

            "Heero," she sighed. "Why are you sticking your head out of the window? You'll catch cold, honey." Heero pulled his head back in and shut the window silently. "Come on, let's go. Dinner's ready." Heero glanced at the window and slid off his seat, trudging after his mother. 

            He felt the chain that still hung around his neck, making sure it was still there, as it should be.

            Heero entered the building briskly, ignoring everyone he passed. They never seemed to mind all that much, as it was his usual way of doing things. Some would still pause to say good morning to him, knowing full well the most they'd ever receive is silence, but there were some people who just never gave up. 

            _Idiots._

Heero wasted no time in making his way to the chief's office, not stopping once, and eerily able to keep a straight, or relatively straight, path there. He paused outside the closed door a moment, preparing himself for another day, or as it always seemed, days work. With a sigh, he rapped curtly on the wooden door, and a middle-aged man's voice answered him.

            "Come in," Heero let himself into the marginally nicer appearing office than his own. The chief sat at his desk, absently looking over papers. He seemed relieved to put them aside at Heero's arrival. He leaned forward towards Heero. "Nice to see you, Mr. Yuy," he drawled and Heero frowned, crossing his arms over his chest.

            "Just get to your point, please," he stated through clenched teeth. The other man chuckled, leaning back.

            "Fine then. Your assignment is waiting for you, you know the way," he replied, waving him out. "Work your magic on him, eh?" Heero rolled his eyes and left the office, seriously considering why he took orders from that man. 

            "Oh. He's my boss," he muttered to himself, walking deeper into a dark secluded hall of the building. On either side of him, the cells were empty, which was in a way surprising. "Maybe the world's getting better." He stopped short when he found a cell that contained a person. "Maybe not," 

            The man's back was turned to Heero, as he lay in the small cot given to him. He seemed to be sleeping, but Heero could tell by his inconsistent breathing that he was awake. A long mass of mused and tangled brown hair trailed down the man's back, having been neglected to be cut for what looked like years. Heero stood watching him for a moment, before clearing throat.

            "I know your awake," he stated flatly, pulling a stray chain over to sit down outside the cell. The man inside stirred slightly, but continued to ignore him. Heero frowned as impatience built up inside him. He coughed more harshly, causing the longhaired man in the cell to jump slightly. "Like I said, I know you're awake." Heero repeated coldly, and the man in the cell sat up and turned to face him. Heero smirked inwardly, which quickly changed into a look of shock and surprise as his eyes locked with the man's violet ones. 

            These eyes were hard with years of resentment and anger at whoever put him here in the first place. They were set grim and glaring at Heero, who simply stared. The young man in the cell raised a cocky eyebrow after a long stretch of silence had passed over them. Heero found himself unable to react to the gesture, no matter how much he wanted to, had to. If he didn't, he'd be stuck this way for a while.

            But it was hard to get himself moving again; the man that sat before him looked nearly identical to the boy from his dream. No, more like his memories. Well, he was older, and that was a difference. His hair was longer, too, but that came with age, if he didn't cut it. And his eyes were an exact match, too. The boy was a shadow in the dark cell, wearing all black clothing, just as the boy had been a shadow when they'd met in the past. Heero fought the shiver that moved up his spine.

            "So," he finally freed his body from the frozen suspension it had been in. The man in the cell looked up expectantly. "I'm Heero." A lazy smirk crossed the longhaired man's face.

            "Ah. I'm Duo," Heero swallowed back the lump that formed in his throat. Duo knew something he didn't, the way he played out his facial expression and looked at him so smoothly. There was every likely possibility that this was the boy from his past, aside from one dominant fact;

            Heero didn't want it to be.

Author's Notes: Yay! Chapter one is finished! …Actually, it's not all that long and took me about a day or so… Oh well! I was going to make it longer, but I liked ending on that note (see above). *grins evilly* I know; that's a horrible place to end, but deal. I'll follow up soon enough, since its Christmas vacation and all *holds up little flag that says I love Christmas!* Plus, once I get into it, I write pretty fast. *grin*


	3. Chapter Two: Talk To Me

Title: Crime and Punishment

Content: shonen ai/yaoi, AU, probably angst, drama…yadda yadda…

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own these cute li'l puppets…

~Chapter Two: Talk To Me~

            Heero looked down at his limp hands, which were folded in his lap. That very morning he'd known everything he was going to do and say, but now…nothing. His mind was a blank, which was not a good thing. On the other hand, Duo seemed to be enjoying his lapse in character very thoroughly, which made Heero that much more angry.

            "So, Heero," he began in such a familiar tone that Heero began to wonder about his comfort in the whole situation. It struck him odd that Duo could be so calm. His violet eyes fell on Heero's neck. "You kept it," Heero blinked in surprise, and reached where Duo's eyes had settled on him. Reflexively, his hand curled around the chain. He'd forgotten to remove it that day. Heero nodded dumbly at Duo's inquiry. 

            "It is you," he whispered, gathering his shock and surprise, and replacing it with a passive appearance. Duo's cocky expression wavered slightly. He quickly recovered it with a carefree trickster's grin.

            "Sure, don't you recognize me?" He leaned closer to Heero from behind the bars. "I'd know you anywhere," he admitted in a slightly softer voice. Heero shrugged, slipping back into his aloof personality. 

            "Would you like to tell me how you got here?" he began in a business-like manner. Duo frowned, raising an eyebrow.

            "That's all?" he stated, unfulfilled expectation in his voice. "After all this time, that's all you have to say to me?" Heero shrugged his shoulders together and regarded Duo with cold blue eyes. 

            "I have a job, Duo. What else did you want me to say?" Duo recoiled slightly at the anger in Heero's tone. That hardly seemed necessary, but obviously, the boy had changed a great deal. Duo sighed in defeat, his head and shoulders slumping as he sat on the edge of the cot.

            "Nothing, I guess," he replied soberly. He sighed again, raising his head. A smirk played across his face. "Don't suppose you could pull a few strings, get me outta here, huh?" he asked with a snicker. Heero glared at him, and Duo fell silent.

            "That's not my job Duo. Now, what happened?" Heero pursued in annoyance. Duo gave him another cocky grin.

            "Ha! Are you this blunt with everyone you talk to? Damn, how'd you _get _this job, anyway?" Duo laughed bitterly. Heero clenched his hand into a fist, glaring at Duo. "Aren't you supposed to talk fancy to me or something?" 

            "Do you want to get out of here? The only way you have a chance is by telling me your side of the story," Heero told him, keeping his tenuous voice as calm as possible. Aside from that fact, if Heero didn't get anything from him, this would all be a waste of his time. 

            Heero's style of mind infiltration had always been a blunt one. It's true that most fields of psychiatrics call for people with the skill of talking thoughts out of people, but Heero had succeeded in doing so by being out front. Not to mention his cold looks and glares were intimidating to all he'd come up against.

            Until now.

            Duo leaned back against the wall, propping his arms behind his head. A lazy grin once again found its way to his face. He opened one eye and looked at Heero.

            "Well. I'll give you a little challenge. If you can talk it outta me, like the others do, then you win. I'll give you a week. And, by then, if you don't," Duo leaned forward, violet eyes becoming serious. "You lose. And you find a way to get me out without the information. I know you can." He smirked. "If you do win, and I do get out of here, I'll leave this city, and you won't have to see me again. I know that's what you want, right?" Heero narrowed his eyes at the boy.

            "Fine. I accept that." Duo gave him a smile. Heero simply glared in his direction.

            "So, I'm ready now. Start talkin'."

            When a child reaches the stage of their teens, they begin to lose sight of the restrictions on themselves. The freedom they gain is not seen to be accompanied by responsibility. And that is why that at that stage of life, all parents worry when their child is out of their sight.

            Heero was a responsible enough boy, but from time to time, would be out for hours. He never came home with the police or anything so drastic, but it still gave his parents right to wonder.

            It was not different on one particular night, when Heero leapt out his bedroom window without so much a sound to alert his parents of his departure. He moved silently along the edges of building, wary of his surroundings as the city around him began to change, growing more desolate and unwelcome. He entered the neighborhood that he hadn't visited since a small child, though this time willingly. Every so often, he would whip his head about him to check if anyone was approaching him. He knew just how dark this place was, and night was its worst time of danger. 

            The dull sounds of boots on pavement moved towards him. Heero looked up, the hairs on the back of his neck rising. He relaxed when he recognized the approaching figure. Duo came to him, clothed in all black as usual, to prevent anyone from distinguishing him in the shadows. This time, he had gained himself a long black trench coat. Heero frowned. No doubt he had lifted it from some store. The violet-eyed boy gave Heero a lazy grin.

            "Heero, you came," he stated, tone nearing surprise. Heero raised his head slightly, as if surprised he'd been doubted.

            "Of course," he replied flatly. "Duo, I need to talk to you," Duo was now standing face to face with Heero, about two or so feet away. He cocked his head at the dark haired boy.

            "About what?" he asked. He folded his arms across his chest and arched an eyebrow in Heero's direction. Heero looked into Duo's eyes with his own desperate blue ones.

            "Duo, you can't stay here." He began in an even tone. Duo sighed, knowing this conversation all too well. The night he thought Heero would just talk instead of this…

            "Heero, why can't you just accept this? This is who I am. I can't change," Heero reached out and grabbed Duo's arm.

            "Yes, you can." He argued, his eyes pleading with Duo's. "Just let me convince my family, or something! We can find you someplace good to stay! I'd never have it any way else," Duo frowned.

            "No, Heero. I'm not changing. I don't want to. This is where I belong." Heero glared at Duo, suddenly intensely angry with the longhaired boy.

            "The longer you stay here, the worse you become," he countered harshly. Duo's violet eyes narrowed, and he wrenched his arm from Heero's grasp roughly.

            "What's that supposed to mean?!" he exclaimed. "You don't think I'm good enough to be you friend, so you wanna change me?" Heero shook his head vehemently.

            "No, Duo! That's not it!"

            "Yes it is," Duo responded softly. He backed away from Heero. "That was it all along." He set his jaw hard against anything more he wanted to say as Heero reached out after him. "I thought that you were different," he ended disappointedly. Heero made a choked sound, trying to call out for him to stay, but Duo left him in the dark silence of the uncomforting night. 

            Heero stared blankly up at his bedroom ceiling. The room was slightly illuminated by the city lights outside his window. Movement outside caused eerie shadows to pass over the ceiling from time to time, though none phasing Heero in the least. Duo's words, which had been spoken hours prior to then, still hung in his mind. After they'd made the agreement, not a word was spoken between them, and in frustration, Heero had cut out of work early to gather his thoughts. He'd been lying in bed every since.

            Meeting Duo had caused old, buried memories to resurface, and none were wanted. That's why he'd kept them out of his mind, after all. 

            He began to rack things in an orderly fashion in his mind. Duo was charged with murder, that's why he'd been sent to him. Had Duo actually killed a person? Heero frowned. With Duo acting the way he was now, he wouldn't be getting that information from him anytime soon. Of course, he could do things the way Duo had wanted him. But that would mean becoming more deeply involved with Duo's thoughts and feelings. Heero had never been one to be able to do that with anyone.

            _Maybe I'm not asking the right questions. Maybe if I try to confuse him, he'll slip up and tell me what I want to know without getting mixed up in his thought process. But what can I say? He's got me pegged. Plus he knows I don't want our past revealed. No, he simply knows too much about me. Maybe chief can reassign me…_

That would be graceful. Heero would rather die than give up so easily. Doubtless, Duo would track him down and never give him a moment's peace if he did something like that. No, that was definitely out of the question. 

            Heero was backed into a corner now. What was it that Duo wanted him to say, or do? Heero didn't know how to go about the situation in this way. Suddenly, the answer came to him, though none too reassuring to him.

            _He wants to talk about our past. He wants me to remember, to feel the pain. Damn him. _

The man stood off to the side in a crowded street, every person passing by him as if he wasn't even there. A twisted smirk played at his lips. How naïve and blind they were. Absently, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, which he removed and lit one, raising it to his lips.

            And people wondered why they had such bad reputations.

            He looked over dark shaded glasses, waiting for someone in particular. He smiled maliciously around the cigarette as he observed a young man walking in his direction.

            The boy was no more than his mid-twenties in age, and was slightly above average height. He had messy light brown hair and grass green eyes, which wandered about him in an almost nervous fashion. He looked up sharply and noticed the other man standing there, watching him. A look of recognition, and fear, crossed his face, and he began changing direction.

            The man stalked up to him and grabbed his arm. In defeat, the boy turned to meet the man's gaze.

            "Solo?" the man asked, his breath heavy with the scent of smoke and nicotine that mingled with the cigarette hanging from his lips. The boy slowly nodded. The man grinned evilly at him, making Solo tense up.

            "What-what do you want?" he asked, putting as much intimidation into his voice as he could. The man pulled him off to the side, still grinning in a cruel manner. Solo swallowed back his fear and ran a hand through his hair in a nervous reaction. "I'm not helping you," he stated sternly.

            "I'm sure you will, if you value your life," the other man drawled, hand absently trailing along the inside of his long, heavy coat. Solo straightened. 

            "You wouldn't," he whispered in disbelief as the man's hand met and wrapped around something hidden in his coat. "It's broad daylight. There's people everywhere," his green eyes flicked about. "You must be dumber than I thought,"

            "Oh really?" the man chuckled dryly. "I'm the one that got away. It's your friend who's the dumb one here. Now," he removed an empty hand from his coat. "You're going to help me find him." Solo clenched his teeth together.

            "What if I refuse?" The man shrugged carelessly, but flashed him another malicious grin.

            "You know what happened last time, I take it?" Slowly, Solo nodded, reeling himself being roped in by the shadowy man. "We wouldn't want that happening again, would we?" Solo shook his head, not trusting himself enough to use his voice. Roughly, the man reached out and clasped Solo's shoulder, steering him off to where there were no people to see them or hear them.

            "You're not…gonna kill him, are you?" Solo asked in a haltingly unsure tone, especially for himself. The man again chuckled dryly, a startling sound. Solo twitched at the grating sound of it.

            "Just make sure they think he's the one who did it," he answered, beginning to absently fiddle with the fingers on one of his gloved hands. "There's just one problem that may give me away," he continued, slowly removing the glove from his hand. This exposed a dry, bony hand, with four long fingers and one index finger that was a stub. Solo winced inwardly. "They shot of my finger in the accident. But then they found the boy. So," he smirked, replacing the glove. "We have to make sure the boy fits the description."

            "You want to cut off his finger?" Solo asked, raising an eyebrow.

            "Something like that," the man replied, tossing his used cigarette to the ground and stomping it with his boot. He slid his sunglasses down his knows to expose his cold gray eyes, which glinted evilly at Solo. 

            A sinking void feeling came to the pit of the younger man's stomach at that gaze.

            As Heero returned to the office, he had the deep feeling that the day would be different than most other days. Probably because it undoubtedly _would _be, but that was expected. 

             He stood purposely before the thief's cell, this time, not bothering to pull himself a chair to sit on. This time he was going to use the intimidation factor, and the intelligence factor as well. In his usual unwelcoming manner, Heero folded his arms against his chest and leaned over Duo, who was lying carelessly across the small cot in his cell. Heero's form cast a shadow over Duo's face, causing the boy to groan sleepily.

            "Heero…do you mind? You're standing in my light," he stated flatly. Heero glared down upon him.

            "Duo, you're in a windowless cell. What light?" he informed the longhaired thief in an emotionless tone. Duo's grinned, winking up at Heero.

            "Very perceptive of you, Heero. There's hope yet," he casually sat up, grinning at Heero, who continued to glare. Duo's sighed, shaking his head in disappointment. "Physiatrists are usually nice. They give you lollipops and tell you nice things," he observed. Heero remained un-phased.

            "That would be pediatricians, Duo," Duo grinned, rubbing the back of his neck in mock embarrassment.

            "So it would. Heh," Now Heero realized what Duo was trying to do.

            _He's trying to loosen me up. But why? I thought he didn't want me to get to him…_

Heero let his arms drop at his sides, expression becoming slightly more open, more so than an angry glare at any rate. 

            "Duo," he began, in a low voice, this one gentler. Duo looked up, surprised he'd gotten the effect he wanted. "Does this have something to do with what happened when we were younger?" he asked quietly. Duo returned the question with a confused look.

            "Does what have something to do with that?" he inquired. Heero gave him a sober expression.

            "Why you're closing yourself on me," he responded dully.

            Duo walked forward quickly, not caring where he was going, or when he'd get there. All he wanted was to put as much distance between himself and Heero as humanly possible. And with him, that was quite a bit of distance.

            Even this late at night, cars still roamed along the streets, even more heedless of pedestrians since it was late. Duo wandered aimlessly into the middle of the street. His mind would've picked up where he was headed if it had been focusing on anything other than Heero. Unfortunately, that's all he could think about.

            His attention was yanked in another direction as a pair of bright headlights fell upon his form in the street. The car before him was no more than three feet away when he realized what was happening.

            His body landed listlessly onto the ground with a thump, and a small pool of blood gathered underneath him. Somewhere, distantly, he could hear the murmur and the lurch of people taking notice of him.

            _Finally…_

He promptly blacked out from the pain and shock.

Author's Notes: ^ ^ Merry Christmas, minna! An exclusive Christmas Eve installment of Crime and Punishment. Anyway, I know some of the scenes seem similar to Silence of the Lambs. Funny thing is I've never seen that movie. The though of people eating people's faces gives me the creeps… And I know, Solo is in this. I like Solo! Besides, I needed a character… So, for now, that's it. Merry Christmas again!


	4. Chater Three: Unsure

Title: Crime and Punishment

Content: yaoi/shonen ai, AU, some angst

Disclaimer: I didn't get the rights to Gundam Wing for Christmas… *sobs*

~Chapter Three: Unsure~

            Nervously, the youth paced across the linoleum floor of the hospital waiting room. Others in the room had chosen to seat themselves in chairs; more comfortable than tiring their legs standing or pacing. However, Heero was much too anxious to sit. He felt the need to keep his blood moving, so he could be ready for anything at a moment's notice…

            "Excuse me?" Heero whirled as his shoulder was tapped by the nurse. His eyes met hers with worry and relief meshed into one.

            "Is he…?" The nurse smiled warmly.

            "He's all right. Thankfully, the car didn't hit him dead on. He did break a few ribs and is pretty bruised up, but I think rest and care will get him back up on his feet in good time." She paused, biting her lip in thought. "So, I take it you're his friend? I'd appreciate it if you notified his parents for me," Heero looked away for a moment, and then nodded. As the nurse walked away, he slumped into an empty chair.

            "I'm about all he has now…"

            Heero was getting nowhere fast. It had been a few days, and throughout that time, he'd only hit on miscellaneous conversation, or not even so, for they only talked in minute long intervals. And mostly it was about nothing at all.

            "Heero, do you ever wish your life had turned out differently?" The question had taken Heero by surprise, and the dark-haired man stared at Duo for a long moment. Puzzled, Duo prompted the question. "Do you?" Heero rubbed his shoulder, which had started to ache, absently.

            "I…I don't know," he responded softly. Duo cocked his head at him.

            "Really? Or have you never thought about it? Or maybe you don't want to admit you screwed up somewhere…?" Heero glared at Duo for that, but somehow, its intensity burned up when he saw Duo's completely sincere expression. Heero sighed, and closed his eyes in thought. Duo continued. "I do, you know," He paused, seeming to be self-conscious about his next words. "I guess that doesn't sound surprising, coming from a screw-up like me," he added sadly. Heero leaned forward in his seat across from Duo's cell with some interest. Without thinking, his mouth just spilled everything that went through his mind, something he rarely, no, _never did._

            "Why would you say that? I don't see why you'd think that…" He caught himself before continuing, and replaced his cold, passive expression. Duo didn't seem to notice. The long-haired boy looked at the floor, absently pushing loose strands of chestnut hair behind his ear.

            "Why not? I'm a mess, I don't even belong anywhere…" he hesitated before amending that statement ruefully. "Except in jail, eh?" He gave Heero a sad, sardonic half-smirk, which was soon replaced by a slight frown. Heero simply stared at Duo, mulling over his every detail, like how his expressions and mood seemed to change so quickly. Somehow, he knew Duo was much more complex then he made it seem to be. And it took him years to finally figure that out.

            "Yes." He stated firmly, yet gently at the same time. Duo looked up quickly to face Heero. His violet eyes were confused. He blinked a few times, before Heero decided to finish his statement. "Yes, I do wish my life had turned out differently," he told Duo. "I wish I hadn't turned my back on you," 

            Perched on the uncomfortable metal hospital chair, Heero hugged one leg to his chest, and let the other dangle absently. His cobalt blue eyes ran over the sleeping form on his companion, whose long hair was undone from it's usually braid, and fanned across the pillow, away from his face. That face was now innocent, totally unaware of life around it as Duo was deep in sleep. Far away from the rest of the world. Too far to contact, and most likely too far to want to come back.

            The nurses kept saying that eventually he would, but with each passing day, the odds looked bleaker and bleaker. Every once in awhile, Heero would overhear a doctor or nurse sadly expressing what a shame it was to have something so horrible happen to one so young. That angered him. The least they could do was tell _him the truth, instead of taking it for granted that he was too young to understand. _

            Heero glanced at the window, which displayed the pretty picture of a beautiful spring day at its peak of warmth and happiness. He scowled. And he would've closed the curtains and block out that display, if he hadn't believed that Duo may benefit from something warm and welcoming. Anything that may bring him back to consciousness.

            Suddenly intent on the sleeping figure, Heero leaned forward, so his face was nearer to Duo's. Tentatively, he reached out a hand, laying it gently on Duo's cold, pale cheek. His eyes widened at the feel of his skin. It was as if the blood had already drained itself from his body. But his hand remained there, letting Duo's cheek soak up his own warmth. Gladly, he would give it to him.

            Duo's eyelids began to twitch, as if he were caught in a dream, and wanting to wake up and get out. Most likely he was dreaming, dreams that would be long forgotten when he emerged from his sleep. If he emerged from his sleep.

            Heero looked away for a moment, not wanting to think about those consequences. He began to feel a cold tingling on his hand that rested on Duo's cheek, and look back to see a pair of half-lidded violet eyes staring sleepily at him. Duo's cold hand had curled itself around Heero's own. Heero's eyes widened, and Duo smirked slightly.

            "Ne, thought they had me this time, Heero?" he asked hoarsely, in a voice hardly above a whisper. "Like I said, they never will,"

            Returning to an empty, quiet apartment somehow didn't have the same appeal to Heero as it once had. In a strange way, he missed the sound of another person's voice, or even the feel of another person's presence. In particular, Duo.

            It was interesting; it seemed as if they had done some considerable repairing of their companionship over the course of only a couple of days. Yet, what they had done to it in the past would be hard to make up for. And that was what Heero feared most; not being able to.

            At that moment, Heero felt he couldn't stay in his apartment alone. It didn't feel right at all, and he in particular didn't want to be there, reminding himself of how badly he'd screwed up. So he did the only thing he could think of at the time; he went for a walk.

            True, it was later at night than when most people participated in their walks, but he didn't have a choice. In fact, he felt more comfortable in the dark envelope of night air. He walked forward, not sure of where he wanted to end up, and for that matter, not giving much care about it. He walked with his head tilted down, deep in thought. Heero felt his shoulder bump up against a passerby, and he looked up to mutter an apology, when his eyes were caught and held by a pair of grass-green started ones. Heero stared, waiting for the man to say something. The green-eyed man hesitated just a second too long, and Heero began to leave. Startled, the young man grabbed Heero's arm. Cobalt blue eyes glared at him.

            "Y-you're Heero Yuy, aren't you?" he stammered. Heero gruffly shrugged his arm out of the young man's grip.

            "Why?" he stated coldly. 

            "Oh…I….No reason," The man fidgeted. "Sorry to have bothered you," he apologized. Heero raised an eyebrow, but chose not to pursue the subject, and left the man standing there. 

            When Heero was completely gone from the scene, another man stepped out from the shadows between two closely set buildings. He eyed the green-eyed man warily.

            "Did you get it?" he asked in a rough whisper. The other man nodded, and pulled from his pocket a leather wallet. He flipped it open to reveal a badge and a card within it. The name and face on the card clearly identified the badge as belonging to the young man that had just left their presence. The darker man's lips curled into a sinister smile, and he grabbed the wallet from the younger man's hand. "Now let's see how far they get without this," he drawled. The younger man simply stared at him, eyes full of shock.

            The library, with considerably amount of doubt from Heero, appeared to still be open, even after dark. The young man hesitated outside the building's stone walls for a moment, before making his first decided steps towards it.

            He stood in the large foyer, looking about him absently. There were a few people milling about, readying themselves for closing, which would be in about a half an hour. He began idly meandering through the building, eventually finding himself seated before a computer. His fingers wandered over the keyboard quickly, almost mechanically, as he began hacking into restricted files.

            He broke breaches and codes that barred his access to files, and eventually, the name Duo Maxwell appeared at the top of the screen, and below it, all his personal record of information. Heero scanned the page carefully, reading blurbs of how he was an orphan, and a known thief. He came to the part about his being accused of murdering a store clerk and an officer, also injuring another officer in a full armed robbery of a liquor store. That didn't strike him as unusual, except for the detail about Duo committing homicide. However, he continued to read on.

            In the process of the theft, one of the responding police officers attempted to relieve the thief of his weapon without violence, but to no avail. He shot a second before his adversary, hitting the thief's finger, and supposedly tearing it from his body in the process. That image made Heero's stomach turn, but he kept his outward appearance indifferent. So there was proof of who did this. Heero didn't remember Duo missing any limbs, but he'd never actually given Duo's hands a thorough review. And even if there was no evidence of that on Duo, the report was fickle, spouting unsurities about all possible evidence. 

            Heero sighed, leaning back in his chair as a copy of the report printed out for him. With this, he could only do so much, but it did bring up the question of why Duo hadn't been checked for that piece of evidence? Even if it _was an unsurity, it still needed to be counted. Light steps approaching behind him cut through his thoughts. He suppressed an annoyed sigh, figuring it was a librarian to inform him of closing. He turned slowly, and was met by a pretty face framed with long strawberry blonde curls. She had pale blue-green eyes that stared into his expectantly. Heero's face froze into an expression of slight surprise, and faint edges of hurt and dismay._

            "Heero," she breathed lightly. He looked away from her, his face now taking the full expression of hurt anger.

            "Uragiri," he replied softly, his voice sounding lost and distant. The woman kept her distance, though she looked ashamed and slightly upset.

            "I know I'm the last person you want to see, Heero, but please…" she trailed off in a soft self-conscious voice. "Please, let me…let me try again." Heero's head snapped up and he glared at her with eyes that displayed emotional abuse dug up from the past. "I know I don't deserve it, but give me a second chance," she rushed to his side, kneeling beside him and looking up into his eyes. "Heero…" The young man sighed, looking inside himself for a moment, and finding nothing else to turn to.

            "All right,"

Author's Note: Wa! It's NOT Relena! Didn't see that commin', now didja?

Pinku: *sweatdrop*

Lorelei: By the way, those of you who don't own a Japanese/English, English/Japanese dictionary…like me…Uragiri means betrayal. Yes, imagery! I felt the name fit. Oh yes, and half the reason why this chapter's called _Unsure is because I was unsure what to call it! See? It works! _

Pinku: You're pathetic…

Lorelei: I know…you are too! Well, that's all for now…see you later!

Pinku: *facefaults*


	5. Chapter Four: Indulgence

Title: Crime and Punishment

Content: shonen ai, AU, angst…

Disclaimer: - -; I own NOTHING! Besides my perdy DVDs…

~Chapter Four: Indulgence~

            Uragiri hung timidly in the doorway of Heero's apartment, peering in at him with a shy, withdrawn look. Heero turned to look at her, raising an eyebrow at her. She smiled shyly.

            "I'm sorry; it really has been awhile, Heero…" she stated. Heero smirked slightly.

            "And whose fault is that?" he asked in amusement. Though the girl looked away, tears brimming in her pretty eyes.

            "I'm…sorry, Heero," she repeated in a hushed voice. Heero frowned. He moved to her slowly, and placed his hands on her shoulders.

            "Don't be sad." He stared into her eyes. "I don't forgive you yet, but don't cry. It's not fair when you brought this on yourself. And I mean that." He condemned her as gently as possible. Uragiri nodded, wiping her eyes with her wrist.

            "I know, you're right. I'm an idiot." She chuckled lightly. Heero led her into the apartment, and with a sigh, she lowered herself to the couch. Heero seated himself in a metal folding chair at the other side of the room, an indirect way of showing her he wasn't ready to forgive yet. She accepted that.

            "So, tell me. What has happened to you since the last time we talked?" he began casually. Uragiri smiled sadly, tucking a loose curl behind her ear.

            "The job didn't work out. I've been dateless ever since we…weren't _we anymore. It's gone downhill from there," she told him. Yet a tone of amusement twirled about her words. "I never thought I'd see you again; I just got in this afternoon, and I was going to go to the library to use a computer…I don't have an apartment here anymore, and I needed to check my e-mail to see if I had a confirmation for one I had applied for…"_

            "You applied for an apartment?"

            "Well, I mean, expressed my interest for, anyway," she amended. "Apparently, I don't have a good enough income," she chuckled ruefully. "Nothing isn't good enough…" She sighed. "And that's when I saw you." Heero nodded.

            "Well, you'll be staying here for tonight," he told her. She smiled, and shook her head.

            "I couldn't do that," she protested softly. Heero gave her a firm look.

            "You are. I'll take the couch." Uragiri looked at him in disbelief.

            "Heero! You can't! Let me at least take the…" Heero held up a hand. 

            "No. You use my bed. I just washed the sheets, so you should be all right." He gave her a smug look. "And I'm tired, and you're sitting on my bed." Uragiri blushed lightly, and got up.

            "Heero…I can't thank you enough," she stammered. Heero shrugged. 

            "It's not a problem. I just hope you don't mind waking up to no one. I'll be at work."

            "I'll be fine," she assured him. 

            "My room's just…the only other room attached to this one that's not the bathroom," he finished weakly, wincing inwardly at how crappy his apartment even _sounded when described. Uragiri smiled._

            "Thank you, Heero," she told him warmly before heading off to his room. Heero watched her, then turned to the couch with some distaste. He grabbed a stray blanket lying on the floor, kicked off his sneakers, and laid down on the couch. He tried to adjust his position to make himself comfortable, with no such luck. Each way he turned did nothing for the old springs he could feel jabbing into his side. He sighed, settling down and closing his eyes. 

            _This is all I have._

            Duo shot Heero a look of contempt. The latter stood, frozen in shock. Duo narrowed his eyes at the dark haired boy.

            "I thought you understood me," he stated icily. His voice was flat, but sadness threatened to edge its way in. Heero stood before the longhaired boy, completely helpless. "If you're not gonna help me, why even stay?" Heero stared at Duo, unable to speak. "Well?"

            "I…You can't Duo. You can't do this," Heero stated softly. Duo scoffed at him, yet tears brimmed on his eyelids, blurring his vision sufficiently. He angrily wiped a hand across his face to clear them.

            "This guy is responsible for why I'm an orphan! He doesn't deserve to live!" Duo argued. Heero looked down at his feet helplessly.

            "You can't, Duo. This isn't right," he continued. He looked up suddenly. "Duo, please, don't go…" Duo's eyes, for only a second, were unshielded, vulnerable. They cried out to Heero for support, for…love. But quickly, he replaced it with an angered, betrayed shade of violet. 

            "It's too late for that Heero," he growled in a low, dangerous tone. "I thought you would understand," Duo turned away, beginning to walk, but stopped. Hope surged within Heero. Duo turned abruptly on his heel to face Heero. The silence that exchanged between them was deafening. "And Heero," Duo continued in a deadly calm. "I never want to see you again." And with that, Duo left Heero alone. For the last time.

            Heero stared after Duo, not even noticing as his eyes filled with tears, making him practically blind. Heero sunk to the ground in a crouched position of dejection, and let the tears run down his face in a deftly stifling silence.

            Heero walked slowly down the hallway towards Duo's cell. He paused outside the confined, barred room, silently watching Duo. The longhaired young man looked so lost, and hopeless. Somehow, Heero wanted to change that. But there wasn't anyway he could. Slowly, Duo looked towards him, and once again, their eyes met. Duo's beautiful violet eyes were dulled with a sense of sadness and defeat. 

            "Heero." His voice broke the silence, causing Heero to jump slightly. He shot Duo a look, but Duo had turned away, looking absently at the wall. "Come into the cell." At first, Heero thought he had heard Duo incorrectly, but was disproved when the boy looked at him expectantly. "Please." 

            Almost mechanically, Heero removed the cell key from his pocket, unlocking the door and stepping in. He closed the bars behind him with a metallic click, and placed the keys back into his pocket. He looked at Duo, waiting for an explanation, and receiving silence.

            "Duo…why?" he queried softly. Duo continued staring at the wall, and Heero took a slow step forward. Duo stood then, taking Heero by surprise, and walked up to Heero, their bodies very near, if not, touching. Duo laid a tentative hand near Heero's face, his fingertips brushing against Heero's skin. 

            "I want you to know…what it feels like for me," Duo breathed in a voice hardly above a whisper. Heero froze, letting Duo's fingers wander along his skin. "What it feels like to be contained, when I shouldn't be. And the only good part of my day is seeing you. Seeing you, but can't quite reach you. So close," Duo leaned in, pressing his lips gently against Heero's. "And yet, so far." Duo began leaving a trail of kisses along Heero's neck, a light moan of pleasure escaping the latter's throat. Duo chuckled hoarsely. "You like it, don't you?" he asked ruefully. He placed his lips more firmly against Heero's, this time, separating them with his tongue. Heero welcome the taste of Duo's mouth, his tongue entwining with Duo's smoothly.

            They fit perfectly. 

            Heero raised a hand, burying his fingers in Heero's long mass of hair. He lost himself in the silky feel of it, as Duo began running a hand along the waistband of Heero's pants. Another murmur of pleasure made its way through Heero's lips, which still were connected with Duo's. Again, Duo chuckled into Heero's mouth, pulling away.

            "I knew you'd want this as much as I do," he smirked. Heero frowned, and pulled Duo's face back towards his own. Duo nearly laughed this time.

            Uragiri flattened herself against a wall, head still spinning from what she had seen. Still, she could hear them, the swishing of fabric, the moans of pleasure, the sound of lips closing on each other and parting for breath again. She raised her hands to her head, grabbing at her blonde curls. She remained in the fetal position for some time, then raised her head. A look of anger and madness had cemented itself on her face.

            "This can't be happening." She whipped her head around, seeing if anyone was there. "I won't let it happen."

            Drowsily, Heero rolled to his side, feeling oddly comfortable, though realizing he was lying on a cement floor. Slowly, he came to completely, pushing himself into a sitting position. 

            That was when he realized he was naked.

            He searched the area, and his memory filtered back into his mind. Slightly confused, but oddly satisfied, he grabbed his jeans from the pile of clothing on the floor and pulled them on. Then he began the search for his t-shirt. A laid back voice addressed him.

            "Hey; leaving already?" Duo asked. Heero looked at him, slightly startled by his voice.

            "I…no. Just getting dressed," he replied. Duo smiled at him as he turned onto his side to face Heero. The latter turned a faint red at the sight of seeing the boy naked…again. Duo chuckled.

            "Very cute, Heero," he drawled teasingly, and Heero glared at him. He tossed a pile of clothing in the longhaired thief's direction.

            "Just put your clothes on!" he snapped in annoyance. Duo laughed, and began pulling on his clothing. Heero sighed, looking nervously outside the cell every once in awhile as Duo took his time dressing. Duo noticed Heero's antsy ness, and stopped to look at him for a moment. 

            "You don't want anyone to see us, do you?" he asked with a glint of sad amusement in his eyes. Heero faced Duo, his face expressionless.

            "I…I don't…" Duo sighed, shaking his head.

            "Thought so. It's all right. One time things happen all the time. The point is you liked, I liked it, so we were happy. It happens…" he trailed off, looking dejectedly at the ground. Heero suddenly felt a terrible guilt build in him, and tighten his chest. He reached out to brush a lock of hair from Duo's face, and smiled at him.

            "That's not it, Duo." He stated softly. Duo raised his eyes to meet Heero's. "I don't want that," Duo grinned mischievously.

            "And what _do you want, Heero?" he asked with a hint of evil curiosity in his voice. Heero looked thoughtful._

            "I…can't say. But I do know one thing," Duo gave Heero an expectant look. "I do know I want you," Duo grinned, leaning forward like an excited child to hug Heero, but instead, toppling over and sending them both to a tangled mass on the ground. For the first time in years, Heero gave a genuine laugh.

            "Heero," Duo exclaimed in awe. Heero twisted his body, and crawled out from under Duo's, who displayed a pout of slight disappointment. "You'll be back soon, right?" he asked. Heero nodded, pulling on his sneakers.

            "Yes," he replied. "But I still have a job, and they won't appreciate the way we used the cell when they find out."

            "_If they find out," Duo corrected him with a smirk. Heero smiled slightly, and exited the cell. He looked back at Duo with some hurt reflected on his features._

            "I'll get you out of this place. I promise."

            "Heero," the chief addressed the young man as he walked down the hall. Heero slowed his pace as the older man fell in step with him. Heero looked at the man with his usual empty expression. The chief continued. "Do you mind going out on duty tonight? One of the officers is sick, and I don't have any other fill-ins…" Heero knew that if he didn't answer know, the guilt trip he'd be taken on would be ten times worse.

            "Sure." He complied curtly. The chief smiled in relief. 

            "Very good. They'll need you in the main section tonight, then," Having fulfilled his business, the man left Heero's presence. Heero sighed. He didn't particularly like patrol work; it meant he'd be out all night just _waiting for crime to pop up. _

            It also meant he wouldn't be seeing Duo again anytime soon.

            Carefully, the young woman slipped through the halls, her presence marked off or ignored by all she passed. A cool, calm smile planted itself on her face. She made her way to the very furthest hallway from everything else in the building. She wrinkled her nose in disgust as she observed the cells. The place was nothing short of filthy. She walked strategically to the cell she had business with, and stood before it, a smug look upon her face.

            "Get up," she stated coldly to the figure lying on the cot. The body didn't stir. Angrily, she narrowed her eyes at it. "Get up, I said." She repeated haughtily. The young man sat up and looked at her with a distant, impassive expression.

            "Who are you?" he asked flatly. The woman smirked.

            "You don't need to know that," she told him. Duo frowned.

            "I think I do, since you're paying me this little, _unwanted visit, I have a right to know your name." he responded. The girl sniffed arrogantly, and turned her head to the side placing her hands on her hips. After a moment, she looked back at Duo smugly._

            "I know what you are," she began. "You're just some slut trying to get out of what _you deserve," Fortunately, Duo had her many words of the like before, and steeled himself against them. "And now, you have your priorities all in the wrong places." She leaned in towards Duo, her voice hushing in a seductive manner. "You like Heero a lot, don't you?" She pulled away, letting that fact sink in. "You like him, and you figured that you get a good time, and get out of jail all at once. Then you think you have a pretty toy once you're free that you can bat around from time to time." She looked thoughtful, and Duo's violet eyes narrowed in fury at her. Uragiri smiled. "Or maybe you __do love him, God forbid," she chuckled. "But, there's one problem with that; Heero doesn't love you. He can't love you. Look at what he is, and what you __are. Do you think he'd throw his life away, just so he can have you?" She frowned in thought. "Now, Heero does love me. I've known him far better than you ever could, and we have dated for years. Plus, if he has me, he can be happy, and not risk his reputation, even his life, to be happy. And you want Heero to be happy, right?" Duo glared at her, trying to ignore her scornful words. But try as he might, they leaked through his barriers. Their logic seemed to make sense. It seemed to make painful sens_

            "Shut up." He told her through clenched teeth. 

            "Fine," she replied. "But let me tell you something," she leaned in again, this time a dangerous look flashed in her eyes. "If you ever touch Heero again, I'll make sure they find you guilty." On that note, she whirled on her heel and stalked off away from him. Duo stared after her, relieved she was gone.

            "She's just…an angry ex…" he told himself, but didn't believe a word of it.

            Heero yawned as he once again shifted his position in the driver's seat of the cruiser he'd borrowed. He'd been sitting there for hours, and nothing had happened, aside from a cat crossing the street, and a man taking a walk. He was, in short, bored out of hid mind. Not to mention taking catnaps in the cruiser was hell for his posture. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel taking another survey of his surroundings.

            "Nothing," he muttered to himself. Static suddenly picked up on his radio. Heero turned the knob, adjusting the station, and heard a crackly voice over the speakers. 

            "We've got…a robbery on…Main Street. Supposedly no weapons….backup for security…" then the radio fazed out. Heero sighed, but was in slightly higher spirits than before.

            "At least I'm actually needed from something," he observed. He started up the cruiser's ignition and headed towards the scene of the crime. He pulled over among a couple other cruisers with their lights blaring, and stepped out. The nearest officer raised his head.

            "Hey Heero," he greeted. He gestured to the general store before them. "Got a simple case of shoplifting…" he informed the dark-haired young man, who nodded his acknowledgement. He walked in, where another officer had a teenage boy restrained up against a counter. Heero frowned, and approached them.

            "You know, stealing is against the law," he drawled flatly as he looked at the youngster. The boy, seemingly scared as it was, nodded shakily. Heero turned to the other officer. "We can just take him in and call his parents," he stated. 

            "Not my parents!" the boy squeaked, but was ignored. Heero reached into his pocket to withdraw his badge, then froze when his hand met emptiness. 

            "What…?" his eyes widened. He searched his other pockets desperately, but found nothing. Heero knew for a fact he never removed his badge from his pocket unless he was taking a shower, or changing his clothes. He also knew the last time he saw it was before he went to the library, when he'd placed it in his jacket pocket. His mind flashed back to the scene, and he saw the green-eyed man's face as he bumped into him, then his hand…He hadn't seen his hand, which was a bad sign. "Oh…damn…" Heero whispered.

            "Heero, that was awfully careless of you to loose your badge," the chief said, shaking his head in disappointment. Heero clenched his hands into fists.

            "I didn't _loose it; it was stolen!" he spat angrily. The chief simply sighed, running a hand through his thinning hair. _

            "Despite that, it's still gone, and without it, you're not legally a cop. Now you can either find it, or apply for a new one, either of which will take time. And during that time, by law, you are not permitted to work as a cop." There was a strong regret in the elder man's voice. Heero's blue eyes took on a look of shock…and sad realization.

            "But…you can't…" he struggled to find more convincing words, none of which he had at his disposal. The chief shook his head in despair.

            "I'm afraid there's nothing I can do, Heero. I'm going to have to take you off the Duo Maxwell case. Until you regain your badge, you are no longer allowed to be involved in any aspect of that case," Heero's fist tightened, and he glared, eyes threatening to spill angry tears.

            "No! You…you can't…!" he exclaimed. The chief sighed. 

            "I'm sorry, Heero,"

Author's Notes: Wheee! I'm writin' up a storm! Anyway, I'm not sure if that badge thing is true, but…it sounds convincing, doesn't it? ^ ^; On a happier note, I finally brought in the shonen ai! Sorry for those of you lemon lovers…I can't write them…*sheepishly* I usually don't even read them, to be honest. But, hey, there was enough hints in this to tell you what that little scene led to, ne? Well, that would be the end of this chapter. Ja, minna!


	6. Chapter Five: Guilty Until Proven Innoce...

Title: Crime and Punishment

Content: AU, shonen ai/yaoi

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters…except Uragiri…and I don't like her…

~Chapter Five~

~Chapter Five: Guilty Until Proven Innocent~

            Lightly, Heero's hand rose to his neck, and his fingers toyed idly with the chain around his neck. It was a movement of lost hope and emptiness now, however, for the meaning to the piece of jewelry was gone. Slipped completely from his grasp. With a sigh that was mostly a light breath, he let his hand drop listlessly to his side.

            He felt more alone now than ever.

            With more effort than should have been necessary, Heero managed to flip himself onto his side, and contorted his body into a hunched and curled position, that of a lost and lonely child that didn't have any choices left. 

            Most likely, that was exactly what he was.

            The sound of solemn, slow footsteps moved dully down the hallway, growing faintly louder with each step. These abruptly stopped as the owner reached his cell, standing before him in his usual reserved demeanor. Duo made an abrupt chuckling noise, and raised his head to his visitor.

            "Ah, Heero," he smiled. Heero met his smile with a lost, empty gaze, as if he was staring past Duo rather than _at him. Duo's smile faded slightly as he cocked his head at Heero. "Heero? Is something…what is it?" Heero looked away from him, his cobalt blue eyes flashing sadness…and shame. Instantly, Duo froze. Was this it? Was this what that girl had warned him about? "Heero?" Duo repeated, his voice wavering nervously. Heero's head lowered, a shadow passing over the top half of his face, rendering his eyes virtually unreadable._

            "I can't see you anymore, Duo." The dark haired man stated calmly in a low voice. Duo stared blankly at him. 

            "Heero…but…" Heero's head snapped up angrily, and Duo saw now that he'd lowered his head to hide fresh tears brimming in his eyes.

            "Didn't you hear me?! I said I can't see you anymore! Ever! So just forget about me!" Duo stiffened at Heero's furious tone of voice, and then quietly turned his face from Heero's. 

            "I see…you're right. I'm sorry," Duo mumbled into the shadows. Heero remained standing there for a few moments, his hands now curled around the iron bars that separated them. 

            "I wish things could be different, Duo," he told him in a choked voice. Neither of them made eye contact, and after a long moment of silence, Heero turned and walked away from it all. Duo didn't even bother to watch him leave.

            Uragiri stood not much further than eight feet from the door, eyes locked upon it. Absently, she fiddled with a lock of her hair, each muscle within her tense. She chewed upon her lip in anticipation, and waited. As she had been doing for a good hour now.

            The door swung open quietly, still causing the girl to jump, her nerves standing on end. She sighed when she found it was just Heero, though his head was drooping so low his face wasn't visible in the least bit. He walked into the apartment, with steps so dull and listless, it even scared her. When she did catch a glimpse of his face, it was pale, and empty. Immediately, her temper flared.

            Duo.

            It was, of course, Duo's fault Heero was like this. She'd known that that was all that Heero would get from the thief; a broken heart. She watched as Heero slumped down onto the couch, his head buried in his hands. Carefully, she settled herself down beside him, close enough to fill her needs, but far enough so as not to push Heero away. Gently, she laid her hand ever-so lightly on his shoulder, receiving no response from the man.

            "Heero?" she asked in a soft voice. Again, there was no response. She paused, not wanting to sound desperate, and tried again. "Heero?"

            "Hn," the dark-haired man softly grunted in response. Uragiri guessed it was a better answer than nothing. 

            "Are you…all right?" the girl continued. Heero sighed loudly, leaning back and running a hand through his dark, disheveled hair. "Heero?"

            "I don't know," he told her in a low voice, a voice that sounded lost and somber. Uragiri began to massage his shoulder with her hand in a soothing gesture, looking into his eyes with worry.

            "Is there anything I can do?" she asked, bringing her other hand to his other shoulder to rub them both. Heero shook his head, beginning to lean into her like a lost child seeking any kind of comfort at all. Uragiri leaned in closer to him until her lips were nearly brushing his ear. "You're sure?" Her voice was now a low purr, and Heero suddenly became aware of what she was doing. 

            "Ura…" the woman smoothly leaned in, capturing Heero's lips with her own, massaging her tongue against his lips. "Mm…" Heero murmured against her, wanting to pull away, but finding no strength to do so. And then he tongue slid into his mouth, and his eyes snapped open. He pushed the woman away violently. "Uragiri!? What are you doing?!" The girl pouted, attempting to lean back in again. Heero held out his arm to prevent her from doing so. Didn't she get the point he didn't want her? "Uragiri!" 

            "Heero! I'm only trying to offer you comfort! Isn't that what Duo was for you?" Heero froze. Had that been what Duo though, too, after he'd pushed him away earlier? That couldn't be farther from the truth. "Heero?" The dark-haired man shook his head violently. 

            "No! No, that isn't it," 

            "Heero," Uragiri pushed herself against him, lying her head against his chest. His heart beat quickly in his confusion. "Please?" Again, Heero had to shove her away. The woman was relentless.

            "Uragiri! No! I'm not…I don't _love you anymore!" Uragiri searched his eyes pleadingly._

            "But you did once?" Heero hesitated. Was that true? Had he loved her? That love seemed so pale in comparison to what he felt for Duo now that it didn't even seem like love to him anymore.

            "It's hard to say, Uragiri. But I don't now, and I'm sorry," Uragiri stared silently at him, and then dropped her head.

            "I…I understand. I'm sorry…I have to leave, Heero…" She stood quickly, stumbling as she did. She grabbed her coat.

            "You don't have to leave. I said you could stay,"

            "I just can't!" she replied quickly. "It'll be too awkward now. I'll just find a place to stay, all right? I'm so sorry, Heero…" she quickly left, giving Heero no chance to say anything else. 

            Even through his closed eyelids, feigning sleep, Duo could see the shadows that fell over him. Annoyed, he persisted to ignore their presence. 

            "Duo Maxwell." A low, lifeless voice stated. Well, Duo already knew his name, so maybe if he pretended to be asleep a little longer… "Get up." The voice ordered. Duo winced inwardly, and raised his head.

            "Yes?" he replied irritatedly. He realized the men standing outside his cell were guards. That wasn't the best sign in the world. 

            "You're coming with us," one of them explained, in the same calm monotone that made Duo want to scream.

            "And if I don't?" Duo answered with a smirk. The guards obviously ignored his dry sarcasm, and one began unlocking the cell.

            "You're scheduled for court today, Mr. Maxwell. There was finally an opening for your case." The guard continued, as if Duo actually gave a damn. The violet-eyed man paused a moment to think all this through. Roughly, the guard grabbed his forearm, jerking him out of his thoughts. "Let's go."

            "I guess proper man-handling isn't in your job-description," Duo muttered. Both guards ignored him. Duo averted his eyes to the floor. 

            _Heero, how can you let them do this to me? Where are you? _

_            Duo wanted nothing more than to have Heero by his side at that moment, knowing full-well it would never happen. He knew then that finally his day, the day he'd avoided since he was a little kid, had found him._

            _"Here, I want you to have this," Duo reached out, the familiar silver chain dangling in his hand. Heero stared at it, tentatively reaching out to take it. _

_            "Why?" Heero asked, eyeing the piece of metal, which by looks, wasn't worth anything, curiously. Duo smiled his violet eyes brightening._

_            "It'll save you," he replied. This left Heero confused. How could a simple necklace save anyone? _

_            "How?" _

_            "From being alone." Duo finished. He could still see that Heero didn't understand yet, so he leaned forward so that his face was close to Heero's. "It's a promise that you'll never be alone, because you'll always have me. We'll save each other, Heero," Duo explained smoothly. That's what the necklace had meant all along…_

_            "How can I save you?"_

_            "I need you to save me now, Heero," Duo whispered. He began to fade away, and Heero's eyes became wide and scared._

_            "Duo! Duo!"_

_            "Du…o…" Heero's eyes opened slowly. He raised his head, realizing he'd fallen asleep on his desk. He propped himself up, looking around the room. Completely empty. Though Heero didn't expect anyone to be there. Heero's eyes narrowed. Something was wrong. He stared into the shadows of his office space. "Who's there?" he asked suspiciously. He was met with silence as a response. Heero almost shrugged off the suspicion, when something definitely shifted in those shadows. Heero raised his head quickly. The young man from a few nights ago stepped into his vision. He looked tense, and nervous, fidgeting constantly with something he held in his hands. "What do you want?" Heero asked tersely as he stood from his seat. _

            "I have something of yours," Solo replied, grip tightening around the object he held. Slowly, he handed it to Heero, whose eyes widened.

            "My badge," he observed. His eyes shot from the badge to Solo, and angry glare within them. "How did you get this?"

            "I took it from you that night I bumped into you," Solo replied quietly, sounding almost ashamed. Heero eyed him skeptically. Solo raised his eyes to Heero's for the first time, and Heero saw nothing there to be worried about. For some reason, this man wasn't all bad. Solo continued to examine Heero, his eyes falling upon the chain he wore. "That was Duo's," he mumbled softly, more to himself than anything. 

            "Hm?" Heero's hand rested protectively on the necklace. "He gave it to me…a long time ago," the dark-haired man admitted. Solo nodded.

            "I remember. I remember when he showed up without it." Solo paused, reminiscing. "That necklace was his father's necklace. I remember Duo telling me it originally belonged to his grandfather, when he served in the army, or something. It used to have soldier identification tags on it. But now it's just a chain. It meant a lot to Duo." Again, a pause. "Did you know Duo's parents were murdered when he was six years old?" Heero shook his head numbly.

            "I only knew he was an orphan…I never knew…" Heero looked away, eyes drifting to the floor, not really paying much attention to anything in particular. Duo had never once mentioned…wait. He had said something. 

_            //"This guy is responsible for why I'm an orphan! He doesn't deserve to live!"//_

            So that was it. Heero barely realized that Solo had started talking again. 

            "…You have to save Duo, Heero. You're the only one that they'll believe. You have to go to court and save him," Heero looked up.

            "Court?"

            "Yes, Duo's on trial right now. And odds are, he isn't gonna get outta there innocent. Heero, you and I know he's not guilty, but they're not gonna believe me. You have to help him," 

            "You're coming with me." Heero stated firmly. Confused, Solo stared at Heero.

            "They would never believe me Heero!" Heero folded his arms over his chest stubbornly.

            "You were there when it happened, weren't you?" Heero asked, raising an eyebrow. Solo nodded slowly.

            "Yes…most of it…I ran out when the man was killed, but--"

            "Then you'll make a perfect witness. Come on." Heero grabbed his coat and walked out of the office, completely trusting and expecting Solo to follow him obediently. Which he did.

            Duo sat perfectly still, looking straight ahead. He didn't want anyone to see his fear, that overwhelming fear that made every thought in his head incomprehensible. He knew it was only a matter of moments until his demise, as the judge received the jury's verdict. The judge, most likely in his late thirties, with sandy blonde hair, nodded as he was given his answer. He looked at Duo with sharp brown eyes.

            "Duo Maxwell. The court finds you--" His words were cut drastically short by the abrupt slamming of the courtroom door. In came Heero, strides purposeful and determined, with Solo in tow.

            "You honor, I'd like to prevent an innocent man from going to jail by putting forward some newfound evidence, if I may," Heero's voice rang clearly through the courtroom, over the murmurs of all the confused people within. The judge sighed.

            "We've already reached our verdict. It's too late," he replied. Heero's boos stood, going to Heero and taking him aside.

            "Heero, I took you off of this case," he stated. Heero frowned, pulling out his badge and showing him.

            "By the way, I think that rule is bull." Heero told the man flatly. The chief hesitated, and shook his head.

            "I didn't want to bring this up, but, the reason I took you off the case isn't the badge. I sort of used that as an excuse…You see, this woman told me she saw you, and your assignment…" the chief coughed. "And I just didn't want to take any chances. That's not really a rule, either, but it gave me a reason…" Heero stared at the man for a moment, and then broke away.

            "Your honor, please just let us do this. This man is a witness to the crime, and he can tell you that Duo is innocent." The judge frowned, raising a hand to his head in defeat.

            "Fine. Proceed to the witness bench, and let's get this over with…" Solo stood where he was, until he realized the judge was talking to him, and quickly went up to judge. "What is your name?"

            "Solo, your honor," 

            "Last name?"

            "None, your honor." The judge sighed. 

            "All right, so what is it you know, to hurry this along…"

            "Well," Solo began, looking around the room nervously. His eyes fell on a hopeful looking Duo, who kept looking from him to Heero. "Well, I was there…that day…the day the murder happened, and I definitely know it wasn't Duo, because Duo would never kill anyone."

            "That's hardly substantial evidence, your honor," the lawyer from the opposing side interjected. Solo frowned.

            "Well, it's evidence enough for me, since I've lived with Duo my whole life. And let me tell you, he would never kill anything or anyone! Plus, I know the man who did commit the murder. His name is Michael Lyason, but he's always changing his name, so I'm not sure what it is right now, but that's what it was when he killed the man! Plus, the cops shot him in the hand, so he's missing a finger. Is Duo?" Duo grimaced, but brandished both his hands for all to see.

            "As disturbing as that is, Solo…I'm not." Duo stated dryly. Another wave of murmurs spread around the people in the court. Solo turned to the judge.

            "That's all I have to say, your honor," The judge sighed, shaking his head.

            "This is very unorthodox, but, I'm taking your evidence into consideration." He turned to the jury. "Would the jury like to change their verdict?" The people of the jury made a brief exchange, and one stood, shaking her head.

            "No, your honor." She answered, and sat down. Duo's face paled. After all that, they had done nothing…

            "Well then," the judge continued. "The court finds Duo Maxwell innocent of all charges. Court is adjourned." Duo's head began to swirl. He was…innocent all along…? The court emptied, and Heero weaved his way through the people to get to Duo. He placed a hand on the longhaired man's shoulder.

            "Come on, Duo. Let's go home."

Author's Note: Waaaaaaaahhhh! I'm so sorry that took so long! I have no excuses!

Pinku: *shakes head* You evil, evil person…

Lorelei: *sniff* Well, I did continue, ok? *sigh* I apologize. Anyway, I hop that you enjoyed that. And it's not over yet! *laughs* The courtroom! Solo's a moron! But we love him! And I am insane. *coughs* ANYway, thank you for waiting. Ja, minna!

Pinku: I want my pocky!

Lorelei: *sweatdrop*


End file.
